sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
San Francisco Department of Human Services - County Adult Assistance Programs (CAAP)
1235 Mission St., Bt. 8th and 9th Sts. (P.O. Box 7988, 94120) - (CAAP) 1440 Harrison, Bt. 10th and 11th Sts. (P.O. Box 7988, 94120)-(Medi-Cal) 1 (415) 558-1000 (CAAP) fax (415) 558-4104 M-F: 8am - 12pm; 1pm - 5pm CAAP provides cash assistance and employment services for low-income San Franciscans with no dependent children, including those who cannot work and immigrants/refugees. The program issues monthly (on the first of the month) electronic benefits on a benefit card (EBT) that can be used at various stores like a bank card. Funds can also be withdrawn in the form of cash at various surcharge-free ATM machines throughout San Francisco for those unpredicted expenses that may arise. Are you unemployed and need help finding a job? Are you homeless and need shelter or a place to stay? Are you willing to work or learn new skills? Do you have children under 18 but don’t qualify for CalWORKs? CAAP can help you. What does CAAP offer? • Cash benefit up to $473 per month. • Access to Jobs. o Sign-up for the Voluntary Intensive Employment Services program (VIES) o Immediate access to the JobsNOW program. o Placement in a job with a guaranteed starting pay of at least $13/hour. • Opportunities for housing or shelter placement, if homeless. • Free and easy access to your benefit through your Electronic Benefits Transfer (EBT) card. • Free monthly MUNI fast passes. • One-time assistance with obtaining a free California DMV Identification card. • Assistance with applying for SSI from on-site case managers, if disabled. • You can be working and may still be eligible for benefits. • You may be eligible to receive benefits while attending vocational training, or classes for GED/ESL/High School Diploma. • Assistance to apply for free medical insurance (Medi-Cal) and food assistance (CalFRESH). • Immigrants and Refugees are welcome to apply. What to expect on your first visit to CAAP? Come to our main office at 1235 Mission Street during normal business hours. Tell the lobby receptionist that you want to apply for CAAP. You will be given a short screening form to complete and a numbered ticket. Complete the form while you’re waiting for your number to be called. Your number will be announced as well as shown on the monitors around the office. Once called, bring your screening form to the appropriate counter and reception staff will give you a CAAP application and an initial appointment to meet with a worker. How to prepare for your initial appointment? Applying for CAAP can be overwhelming, but it doesn’t need to be, if you’re prepared. Get a head start by locating the following items: ☐ Any U.S. state-issued identification card or driver license. Expired identification may be acceptable as well. ☐ Social Security Number. Card not necessary. ☐ Verification of your citizenship status. For example, Forms I-551 or I-151 (“Green” Card”, naturalization certificate, etc.) ☐ Verification of any income • Last pay stubs from your most recent job. • Most recent stubs from unemployment benefits, disability benefits, SSA retirement benefits, etc. ☐ Verification of personal property, if applicable • Bank statements. • Vehicle registration. • Life insurance policy documents. • Retirement account documents. ☐ Verification of residency in San Francisco • If you’re homeless, you may be able to get a letter of residency from a community agency that you visit regularly for their services. • If you’re housed, talk to your landlord to get a letter with his/her contact information telling us whether or not you’re paying rent, and when you started living there. • In addition, we will need verification of the address, for example, utility bill, lease agreement, rent receipt with manager stamp/letterhead, etc. PRESUMPTIVE ELIGIBILITY (P.E.) PERIOD Presumptive Eligibility (P.E.) means that your probable eligibility to County Adult Assistance Programs exists based on the facts and the evidence you presented and on the pending verifications of such facts and other information in your case. In order for presumptive eligibility to be established, you must meet the basic eligibility requirements of age, identification, residence, citizenship, and income and resource limits. The presumptive eligibility period is the one (1) week period from the date P.E. is established until either the time of the Final Intake interview or the date the issuance of benefits is authorized, if you are exempted from Final Intake. Sometimes, because of an intervening weekend or holiday, the period is extended. During the P.E. period, you will be expected to provide the necessary documentation for the CAAP worker to verify your eligibility to the County Adult Assistance Programs and to comply with other Program requirements, which the CAAP worker will discuss with you. If you are homeless, you will be offered shelter reservation at an HSA shelter during the P.E. period. If you have housing, and are facing eviction, you may be eligible for direct rent payment to your landlord. This payment must meet CAAP rent standards, and will be issued during the P.E. period only. You must notify the CAAP Intake worker for further information. What if I am Denied? If you do not agree with the denial, you may request for a Fair Hearing. The request must be made no later than the seventh calendar day after the date the Notice of Action was hand-issued to you or the tenth calendar day after the Notice of Action was mailed to you. To request for a Fair Hearing, you should call 1(415) 558-1177 immediately or contact the Bay Area Legal Aid for more information. FOR MORE INFORMATION: Visit www.sfhsa.org/asset/ReportsDataResources/CAAPManual.pdf to view the CAAP Eligibility Handbook online. Where to Apply? CAAP Office 1235 Mission Street, San Francisco, CA 94103 (415) 558-2227 fax (415) 558-4104 Monday - Friday, 8:00AM- 5:00 PM If you have any questions regarding your eligibility, you can speak to an advocate at: Bay Area Legal Aid (Bay Legal): a) The Legal Advice Line at 1 (800) 551-5554 on Monday & Thursday 9:30 am – 3:00 pm; Tuesday & Wednesday 9:30 am – 1:00 pm b) If you cannot get through to someone on the legal advice line, then you can contact the SF office at: 1 (415) 982-1300 1800 Market Street, 3rd Floor, San Francisco, CA 94102 Above info updated as of 07/11/17 Category:Identification Category:Public Benefits Category:Government Agencies Category:Needs Clean Up